Running From Love
by Wonderfully Dreaming
Summary: Has become a chapter fic, because of popular demand. - Ziva must leave for good this time because she feels suffocated by the presence of EJ. She does not trust her but mainly, she feels like she is being replaced, not just in the team, but in Tony's life
1. Escaping Suffocation

This is a TIVA AU fic. The events since the episode 'Two-Faced' in season 8 and the seasons before have happened. The events that have happened after 'Two-Faced' have not happened and instead my fic has replaced them. I'm pretty sure that makes sense but if not, I'm sorry. Just enjoy and please R&R! It will affect if I create/upload anymore fics because seriously my first fic was going to be my only fic, but with **NcisAddict98** putting me on author alert and many others adding **Lingerie** to their favourite stories, I thought I owed it to them to post at least one more fic.

Oh and if this turns out to be popular I just might make this into a chapter fic, so I have my fingers crossed; now it's up to you.

So, I'm done rambling, please just enjoy and let me know your honest thoughts. (:

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own NCIS, their characters or any materials/references used from the show but I know I'm not the only one who wishes they did. I promise to return the characters after I finish playing with them. :D

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

"It's for real this time." Ziva said these words with tears in her eyes, but she was determined not let them fall, let alone for Gibbs to see them. But most of all she thought it just wasn't right. Her crying would seem childish in the situation she was currently in.

Her relationship with Ray didn't heal like she hoped it would, but then again she might have over reacted to a point where Ray thought he should back off. But Ziva had her reasons, the men in her life just seemed to let her down constantly, how could she possibly trust him…trust any man? Eli, her father and Ari, her brother, were supposed to be the two people she could without a doubt not question their love and trustworthiness. They were her family, so if they weren't to be trusted, her own family, how could she trust others that weren't?

When Ray had asked her about her friends she went down the list. Abby, the carefree happy Goth. McGee, the intelligent baby of the dysfunctional family. And Tony, she had hesitated after saying his name, only for a fraction of a second, but of course Ray caught that. He had frowned a little, Ziva didn't know what else to do but tell the truth…well part of the truth. That Tony and she were close and that she thought of him as an older annoying brother. It seemed to have eased Ray as he visibly relaxed. She looked down with a hollow expression, thinking of the times she and Tony were interrupted by Gibbs during their 'moments'. She knew they were just teasing, but something deep down inside told her it was more than just harmless office fun. She did this while hugging Ray, to seal the reassurance he had towards Ziva and Tony's relationship. Later Ziva realised she was lucky Ray had not seen her expression. So a week later when Ray had a chance to visit her at work, things tumbled down like a house of cards. Ray thought she was over reacting, but how could he say such a thing if he knew why she is the way she is? After the events of that day Ziva knew that there was no way she and Ray could go back to the way they were.

Now that Ray was out of the picture, and Ziva arrived to work as per usual, she realised something else that had bothered her at the back of her mind, a little itch that she just couldn't shake. She knew what that was of course. EJ. There were times that she had to let it out, tell someone (Ray), that she just couldn't be trusted. There was something about her that seemed as if she had an agenda. The fact that she showed up out of the blue (under Vance's orders or not), seems suspicious enough. Ziva didn't trust her, not for one moment and the problem was that Tony was sleeping with her. That meant that he did not agree. She could not tell him, not yet. It would push him further away and with the problems she and Tony have just overcome, she didn't know if they could come back from it as they have not completely healed yet.

As the weeks went by, EJ had spent more and more time around Tony at work and it seemed to bother Ziva increasingly. It had come to a point where EJ was helping out in Gibbs' cases by either telling Tony while Gibbs wasn't around, or just butting her nose in herself. Ziva just couldn't take it anymore. If she wanted to be on their team so badly, Ziva would give her what she wanted.

"Are you sure about this Ziva?" Gibbs asked softly. He didn't particularly like Agent Barrett, let alone trust her either. He was watching Ziva closely for the past few weeks and he knew why she was doing this and part of him didn't blame her. She felt like EJ was taking over her place in the NCIS family, Ziva didn't feel threatened (ever), she felt like things were too diverse for her to be able to work professionally.

"Where will you go Ziva?" Gibbs asked just as gently.

"I'm not sure yet Gibbs." All I know is…" Ziva sighed "I have to get away."

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Ok."

"Thank you Gibbs." "I will…come by and pick up the rest of my things…later."

And with that Ziva picked up a box of her personal items and left the building without looking back. As Gibbs watched her press the button for the elevator he looked at her once more and reluctantly went back to his paper work. As he did this the elevator doors opened and Ziva stepped inside, turning around to face the doors and pressed "UG". As the doors were closing, a tear escaped Ziva's right eye and ran down her cheek.

**Love it, hate it? Please tell me what you think. Want more? R&R! Simple as that. :D**


	2. Shocking Discovery

I was so shocked to find notifications in my email for favourite author, story alert, author alert and everything else. There were A LOT of responses to my chapter. All of them great reviews! You have no idea how much that made me smile. Thank you so much guys for liking my stuff, I really appreciate all the support and I hope you follow me all the way through my chapter fic. Yes, I have officially decided to make this a chapter fic because of the love you guys have showed me. Sothanks so much and** keep R&R-ing! **Oh and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I've been really busy and unlike other writers, I don't have my stuff already written. It's straight from my brain to the page. (:

**Introducing my beta reader: **kz109! She is one of my awesome friends in real life and she is the only one I know of who loves the whole fanfiction and obsessive shipping of people (not the same pairings but same love! :D) as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or anything related/affiliated with NCIS, but I seriously wish. Like seriously. (:

**CHAPTER TWO**

She knew she was being weak, she knew that. But if Ziva learned anything in all these years, she knew sometimes emotions were uncontrollable and stupid, that were tied to complicated things. As Ziva wiped away a tear she got out of the elevator, got into her car and drove home without looking back.

She went through her usual routine of getting ready for bed. She took a shower, blew dry her hair and went straight to bed, without eating as she realised she didn't have the appetite or strength to. She lay in bed and closed her eyes willing herself to shut down and fall asleep, wishing she could put this day behind her. As she lay there, she wondered what the hell she was supposed to do with her life now.

Tony was working hurriedly, trying to finish writing up his report in the observation room as McGee finished obtaining the confession that was now rolling off the suspects tongue. Tony was eager to wrap work up as early as possible as he'd have an early start the next morning. He wanted to spend what little time he had left of the night with EJ.

As McGee left the room with the confessor, he gave one quick nod while looking in the direction of the mirror to signal that they got him, and then escorted the man out in cuffs. Tony finished writing out his report and headed into the other elevator.

As Tony smiled to himself in that cheeky way, the doors to the elevator closed. Tony got out of the elevator and headed to his desk to grab his things, he noticed that Ziva had already gone for the night as he walked to Gibbs' desk to give him his report. They exchanged a quick goodnight and Tony left without another word to the elevator where EJ was waiting.

As Tony and EJ walked into the elevator smiling, Gibbs glanced at them briefly and sighed as he went back to work.

EJ moved closer to Tony as the door to the elevator closed them in, giving them privacy. "So..." EJ said slowly. "So...", Tony replied. "I was thinking, since Ziva decided to resign and quit the team...I was thinking, maybe I should apply to take that vacancy. I mean I know that would be taking a step down in my career but I thought, what the hell. You, me and the rest of the team work well together, I think we could accomplish a lot." It took Tony awhile to register what EJ was saying exactly and as she began to wrap her arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him, it hit him. His hands shot up to her wrists to stop her. Tony's face formed a stunned expression. "Wait..what?"

**Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Yes, this is a filler chapter. I just really wanted to get out how Tony found out about Ziva leaving and leave it as a cliff-hanger because he will immediately (well close to) confront her about it. So I PROMISE, next chapter we will have a tony/ziva scene and it will definitely be longer. Thanks so much those of you who stick with me after this, I'll try to please every one of you with where I'm taking this. Please review!**


End file.
